


hide and seek

by jongshyuns



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: jonghyun wants to play a game of hide and seek with kibum





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super tired lol  
> idk what this is but enjoy?

“kibummie, are we playing hide and seek now?” rustling around in the downstairs shoe closet. door slamming shut. “okay, i’ll play~ gonna count to ten now, alright?”

trembling hands, a heart threatening to bust through a ribcage, sweat drenching the back of his neck. kibum shook his head, eyelashes fluttering as rapid blinking was accompanied by panicked glances towards the cold light seeping through the bottom of the door.

“one,” 

heavy footsteps. he misses his parents. his mom was sick, his dad took care of her. is she better? 

“two,” 

shattering glass. was it a plate or a cup? where are his dogs? he can’t remember if he let them inside. 

“three,”

opening doors. why does he have so many? he lives alone, he doesn’t need this many rooms. too much empty space.

“four,” 

piercing laughter. his phone is dead. of course it is. he won’t be able to say goodbye to anyone. he can’t call for help or even attempt to leave.

“five,”

footsteps. coming upstairs. his panic intensifies, a pricking sensation along his spine and back of his neck. deep breaths in. one, two, three. breathe out. one, two, three. not too loud, he’ll hear you. 

“six,”

creak. the door is open, he’s here. kibum’s vision is blurry, he can’t think. what about taemin and jinki? what about minho? oh my god. he feels a wave of nausea wash over him. he regrets cancelling on them last time.

“seven,”

bright light floods in. don’t make eye contact. he squeezes his eyes shut. tries to appear smaller. breathing quickens, this is it. 

he sees him.

 

“i found you.”


End file.
